Everyday
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Okay, please forgive me if this story is a little off. This is my first and possibly last journey into the world of Wedges. Watching LabRats the other night on DVD had me thinking about writing a story. So, possibly against my better judgment, here's my f
1. The beginning

Okay, please forgive me if this story is a little off. This is my first and possibly last journey into the world of Wedges. Watching LabRats the other night on DVD had me thinking about writing a story. So, possibly against my better judgment, here's my first journey into The wonderful and zany world of Wedges. I hope you enjoy!! As always, none of these character are mine. I'm just borrowing them for my fun...

Everyday for the longest time, David Hodges has watched Wendy Simms walk into the lab. Everytime she walks by him, he wants to say something clever. However, he usually ends up saying something stupid that just makes him look and sound like an ass. The other lab techs and even most of the CSI's in the building, think he is conceited and just downright obnoxious. In truth, he is terribly insecure and has to know that others notice him. Even if it's for all the wrong reasons, which is the case most of the time.

Today, he was on his way out of the lab and getting ready to head home, when he was stopped by an extremely angry Wendy. She looked at him and said, "You just can't stand it when someone else steals the spotlight. Can you Hodges?"

Most things wouldn't throw Hodges for a loop. This however, had him confused. He hadn't remembered doing anything that should have upset Wendy so much. So it was not a lie when he replied, "Whatever are you talking about?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and told him, "Like you don't know. It always has to be about you. Forget the rest of us. We're just a small part of the team."

She turned to walk away, but he stopped her and asked, "Normally I would agree with everything you've just said, but you've got me confused right now. What did I do to make you so angry with me?"

She looked at him and realized that he really didn't have any idea what she meant, so she told him, "Taking the credit for what the other lab techs helped you with was low, even for you Hodges. You know what, forget it, I shouldn't have expected anything different from you."

After that statement she walked away from him. He wasn't sure what he was more upset about, her being upset at him, or the fact that she thought so little of him.

Wendy had never been so upset in her life. When she saw him coming out of Grissom's office looking smug, she'd wanted to hit him. After they'd spent hours talking and going over evidence, he had the nerve to go in and take credit for everything himself. A small part of her knew that she was being crazy. They'd told him that they wanted nothing to do with his "assignment" after they found out that Grissom knew nothing about it.

Then there was that other part. The part that wanted to be included in the revelation. She loved her work in the DNA lab, but some part of her craved a measure of excitement that didn't come from piecing together tiny microscopic bits of genetic makeup. She knew what was bothering her and she didn't like it one bit. It was that ugly green eyed monster better known jealousy. She laughed when she thought about it. She was jealous of Hodges? Yeah right! She got home to her empty apartment and sighed. Another lonely night alone.

Heating up a tv dinner, she carried it to her table and sat down to eat. She had just raised the fork up to her mouth, when there was a knock at the door. She mumbled, "Who on earth could that be?"

She crossed the living room of her apartment in seconds. She opened the door and was surprised to see Hodges standing on the other side of the door. Her eyebrows raised, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

His only response was to pull a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. She smiled and said, "Your still not off the hook mister."

He smiled shyly and said, "I know. Can I come in?"

She nodded and said, "I was just getting ready to watch Star Trek. Care to join me?" Even as she said it, she realized what a crazy idea that was. Dinner and watching tv with Hodges felt too much like a date, but she wasn't able to resist the invitation. She watched him walk into her apartment and as soon as he was past her, she smiled and had to keep herself from making all kinds of happy noises.

She scolded herself and thought to herself, "Goodness Wendy, are you twelve again?!"

Hodges looked at her table and saw the food and apologized and said, "I'm interrupting your dinner. I should go."

"If you leave you'll miss a classic Star Trek."

"Which episode?"

"The Trouble with Tribbles."

"Ugh!! That's a classic! I love that one!!"

"Me too."

Hodges stood there on the edge of indecision. He wanted to stay and watch tv with her. Truthfully, it had been on impulse that he'd come here. He just couldn't stand Wendy being mad at him. He hadn't meant to get invited for dinner and tv. He waited for her to finish her dinner. His eyes drifted over to the bookcase in her living room. He smiled when he saw the boards games there. One in particular caught his eye. She smiled as she brought him a drink and noticed him looking at her games. She took a sip of her juice and said, "You like the classics too." It was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded and said, "There's one game I've never seen before. The Star Trek game!! That one has to be very rare!"

She smiled and said, "It was my dad's. He was a huge Star Trek fan. Mom gave it to me last year when he passed away."

Hodges noticed that look that passed over her face and could've kicked himself for being insensitive. Instead of saying anything, though, he watched as she sat down and turned the tv remote on.

So, there they sat. A hair's breath of space separated them. Stretching, he took that chance and put his arm around Wendy. She stiffened at first, then she relaxed and finally leaned her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the show on tv...


	2. Is it over?

Okay, the title of this little journey comes from the song "Everyday" By Phil Collins. I think it captures their feeling perfectly.

I will be using the lyrics from the song to begin parts of the story. I love this song and, well I hope you enjoy...

'_**Love can make you do things you never dreamed possible.**_

That's the only thing Wendy could think about as she sat there with her head on David's should. She didn't know when she stopped thinking of him as Hodges and started thinking of him as David. Did she even want to know? She wasn't sure that she'd be comfortable with the answer that she came to. So, she ignored that small nagging voice in her head that tried to warn her that this was sooooo not normal. That she was going to end up getting hurt, but in the end, her heart won out over her head.

Hodges couldn't concentrate on the episode. The only thing is was aware of was Wendy's head on his shoulder and how good it felt. Which was crazy considering that she hated him. Chances were, she would kill him for this tomorrow at work, but for now he just decided to do something that Hodges never did, he was going to be spontaneous. He knew that once tonight was over, they would go back to the verbal sparring and he would go back to making a fool of himself in front of her. He wanted this night to go on forever.

During a commercial break she got up to get a refill of her juice and asked him, "Need a refill?"

He nodded and looked at her and smiled as he said, "Yes. Need any help?"

She shook her head and said, "I can refill the drinks Hodges."

He knew that and he could have kicked himself. She hated being thought of as helpless and that's exactly what he did when he offered her help. When she was in the kitchen, he decided that he needed to get out of here before he made an even bigger fool of himself. So, he called out to her and said, "I'm not feeling too good Wendy. I'd better be going. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Night."

Before she could say anything, he was out the door.

_**I got lost, couldn't find my way  
and I guess there's nothing more to say  
love can make you blind, make you act so strange  
but I'm here and here I will stay **_

She looked at the door as he walked out of it. Instead of feeling grateful that he'd left, she felt strangely empty. She'd thought they were having a nice time. Until she had to go and blow it because she got defensive when he asked if he could help her with the drinks. She looked at herself in the mirror and muttered, "For someone so smart, you are really dumb when it comes to men Wendy Simms. No wonder he took off so quick."

Hodges could've kicked himself. The second he walked out the door, he wanted to turn back around, but something stopped him. He knew that she was out of his league. He'd never been in love before. He thought to himself sarcastically, "What woman would ever want someone like me?" Certainly not someone as beautiful as Wendy Simms. Getting into his car, he looked up at her building and let out a sigh, "I only wish I was good enough for her."

_**So everyday I cry  
yes everyday I fall  
do you ever wonder why, **_

_**why I love everything about you**_

Wendy told herself that she wouldn't cry. She'd had other relationships that had ended and she never shed a tear over them. So, why was she crying now? Because, she loved him. She knew it in the very depths of her soul. Truth be told, she was falling in love with him more and more everyday. God, he drove her crazy, but that was part of what made him that much more charming to her. She beat her pillow in frustration. She couldn't believe that she was loosing sleep over him. She hadn't gone looking for it. However, it seemed to just land in her lap. She wished she could hand it off to someone else. Honestly though, she didn't really want that. She wanted to stop playing games with him and admit her feelings. But what if he didn't feel the same? Could it be that she was reading the signals he was sending out wrong? Sometime during the night, she fell asleep.

_**But everyday I say I'll try to make my heart be still  
'til then every way there is to cry, ourselves to sleep we will **_

Hodges got home soon after leaving Wendy's apartment. He threw his keys on the table and looked at himself in the hallway mirror and said, "Idiot! You've got to stop having these thoughts about Wendy. She doesn't like you and she never will. So lets stop pretending that she could ever be anything more than a coworker. A very beautiful, smart and funny coworker, but a coworker none the less. See there you go again Hodges!! Ugh!!"

Hodges went into his bathroom and dressed for bed. Before he turned the lights out, we see a single tear falling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and no one would ever have known that he cried himself to sleep that night...


End file.
